drabble me this, drabble me that
by Belladonna
Summary: a little collection of drabbles, rating may vary for the different drabbles, gen and slash nothing explicit though
1. The bottom

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: The Bottom

Gen or Slash: Gen

Rating: G

Category: drabble, humor

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for the me_and_thee_100, #2 'tall'

Summary: I don't see why I have to be the one on the bottom again...

**The bottom**

by Belladonna

„I don't understand why I have to be the one on the bottom again."

-"We've talked about this..."

„I know, it's just that I feel kinda discriminated because you're always on top."

-"You know, fancy words won't get you out of doing your part and taking it like a man."

„You're one to talk, you just enjoy being on top, don't you?"

-"Quit whining Hutch. We've discussed this already and I told you why. You're taller than me. And now shut up and quit moving around so much so I can stand on your shoulders and look over this wall."


	2. The one

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: The One

Gen or Slash: slash

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble (excluding the title)

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #3 'Sweet Alice'

Summary: I thought he'd be the one

**The One**

by Belladonna

When I first saw him, I thought he'd be the one.

The one to get me out, hold me close. The one I could truly love and not just pretend.

The one who'd be my salvation.

And then I saw his partner.

How he watches him when no one looks.

How he touches him ever so slightly, innocent but meaningful.

How he gives him everything with a glance, a touch or a word.

And I see Hutch looking back.

Suddenly I realized that he'd never be the one for me, was never meant to.

But a girl can dream, right?


	3. In another reality

Author: Belladonna

Story Title: In another reality

Gen or Slash: Gen

Rating: R

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, AU, character death

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: This is a small drabble that was inspired by one of my fave quotes from Star Trek, from the original episode „Balance of Terror", I used it at the end.

In another reality

by Belladonna

The shot rang out loudly in the silence. Hutch watched as his target slid slowly down the wall, leaving behind a bloody smear where he touched the stone. The now cooling body had a shocked and somewhat surprised look on his face, dead eyes staring blankly ahead, towards his killer. He smiled a cold smile, curling around the corners of his lips and allowed himself one last look onto the dead man slumped on the floor.

„You know", Hutch said, the icy smile still on his lips, ice in his blue eyes. „In another reality we might have become friends."


	4. The shortcut

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: The shortcut

Gen or Slash: Gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I thought I could take a shortcut over that empty parking space...

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #5 'evening'

**The shortcut**

by Belladonna

„I swear if you tell anybody about this..."

-"Oh, I won't. It's embarassing as it is."

„I know, still it wasn't my fault."

-"Says the one who's been driving. Didn't you see where you were going?"

„'course I did. It looked like an empty parking lot I could take a shortcut over."

-"We've been here before. There never was an empty parking lot here."

„It's dark...."

-"It's barely seven, that doesn't count as dark for an evening."

„Still looked like a parking lot to me."

-"Starsky, you've managed to put the Torino in the fountain in front of the courthouse!"

Author's notes: This was inspired by a news report I've seen on television of an actual event where just that happened. And during the rescue a second car drove in the fountain mistaking it for a parking space as well.


	5. Pep talk

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Pep talk

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble (excluding the title)

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #1 'Pilot'

Summary: A different kind of consoling from a different kind of source for somebody completely unsuspected...

**Pep talk**

by Belladonna

"It's a shame what they did to that car."

-"Not again."

"Seriously, it should be illegal to do that..."

-"It is."

"…to such a beauty. It never hurt anybody to deserve such a horrible fate."

-"Except the eyes if you looked at it."

"Hey! And that's still no reason to blow it up!"

-"Poor baby."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

-"What? I'd never…"

"You really suck at this pep talk thing you know?"

-"Well, you have to see it from the positive side, Red. It could've been you they were shooting at and not that other innocent Torino."

*********

Thank you so much for the reviews!!! They keep the muse happy and the ideas flowing ;)


	6. To the top

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: to the top

Gen or Slash: slash (nothing graphic though)

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble (excluding the title)

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #5 'evening', inspired by something Dominic Keating told at FedCon

Summary: It will get you to the top

**To the top**

by Belladonna

"I'm not sure I'm the right person for this."

-"Trust me, you're perfect, Starsky."

"But why me? I mean, I know I have the best asset for it…"

-"Oh, boy."

"…but didn't Sugar have a different outfit for me to go undercover in?"

-"You'd better not get under cover with anybody there."

"Very funny, Hutch. You're not the one who's going into the Green Parrot tonight as a dancer with your bare ass hanging out of your pants. Do these even qualify as pants?"

-"You'll do just fine. Just remember one thing. Your bottom will get you to the top."


	7. Gran Torino

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Gran Torino

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: Inspired by the movie of the same name and several fics about how S&H might react to the fact that there had been a movie about them. Just a friendly conversation between, well friends. Maybe not the ones you might think about at first though. challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #6 'Torino'

Summary: It's not about you...

**Gran Torino**

by Belladonna

„For the last time, it's not about you."

-"I know you said that before, but the title..."

„It's _not _about you."

-"How can you be so sure about that? I mean, they even got the car there that's..."

„Still now about you. Why would anybody make a movie about you is beyond me anyways."

-"You're just jealous, 'cause they don't make one about your wrinkly old self."

„It's because I don't need one made about me. And this one's not about you either. It might be called 'Gran Torino', but it still has got nothing to do with you, Red."


	8. Blank canvasses

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Blank canvasses

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: kinda a prequel for my other tattoo fic „May 20th, 1979" and possibly also the triple drabble „A special meaning", challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #9 'Texas Longhorn'

Summary: Such lovely blank canvasses for me to work on...

**Blank canvasses**

By Belladonna

Here they are. Starsky and Hutch. And they've brought me something pretty for my wall.

I know they're only here because they want information from me, tattoo-wise. But I'm still hoping that they'll one day come to me and ask about one for them.

Such wonderful skin, lovely blank canvasses for me to work with. What I'd give to work on one of them, working my magic touch and create a beautiful piece of skin-deep art.

Not like that crap they come here and keep asking me about.

I wonder what they'd decide on, should that day come.


	9. A special meaning

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: A special meaning

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble series (excluding the titles)

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: the first one was my challenge response for the challenge at me_and_thee_100 #7 „gun", the other two were added because I was asked for a sequel, originally inspired by a Star Trek Quote and a scene from CSI

Summary: It has a special meaning for the one wearing it...

**A special meaning**

by Belladonna

_May 19h 1979_

„Ever thought of getting one?"

Starsky's question echoed in his mind and he remembered his answer.

„I don't see any reason for self-mutilation."

But it got him thinking and the more he thought about it, the more he had to rethink his answer.

It wasn't self-mutilation and he had to admit having been wrong.

A tattoo held a special meaning for the one wearing it and as Hutch sat there in the chair a few years later and the whirring noise of the little machine started, he thought about the meaning of the one he'd chosen for himself.

_A sign that I survived_

He doesn't undress around me anymore. I haven't seen Hutch without a shirt for almost two weeks now. I'm starting to wonder why.

Is it because of me? I know I have these ugly scars now, will always wear them but they even don't bother _me_ that much. Not anymore.

They are a sign that I have survived.

I don't give a damn that he's unblemished, that his body doesn't have the scars mine now does and never will be without.

I have to talk to him about it, set him straight. He's not thinking clearly again, that big dummy.

_The tattoo _

„What's that, huh?"

He looks up, surprised.

„What's what, Starsk?"

I grab his arm. „This."

„It's a tattoo." He shrugs. But I won't let him get away with this. Not when this was the answer I'd been looking for.

„I know what it is. But why?"

Hutch takes a deep breath before he answers my question.

„It's to remind me of the day you lived, when your heart started to beat again. I failed to protect you but you still survived. It's there to always remind me so I won't fail you again. I might not be so lucky then."


	10. The hardest way

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: The hardest way

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: R

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: double drabble (excluding the title), character death

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #7 'gun', please note that this deals with suicide, post SR

Summary: Failure is the hardest way to learn

**The hardest way**

by Belladonna

I cleaned his appartment. It's as he left it.

Huggy helped, though I think he didn't understand why I was doing it.

I needed something to occupy my mind.

Dobey came over as well. He told me some nonsense that I shouldn't be alone right now, that he understood me. He said I shouldn't be so hard on myself. But how could I not?

I failed Starsky, failed to protect my partner. And he paid the price.

Everything's squeaky clean, almost sterile. Just like the hospital room he had been lying in.

Only his Beretta left.

I don't think Dobey knew I had it. He took my Magnum with him, saying it would be better if I didn't have it right now.

I've cleaned it, too. Compared to my Magnum it's actually small but not less powerful.

Starsky always said it wasn't about the size, maybe he was right. It gets the job done.

My fingers close around the handle, the steel of the barrel against my head. So cold. Reminds me of Starsky.

The last thing I'm thinking is that Starsky's going to be so pissed when he sees the mess I've made.

Then I remember, that he won't.


	11. Rain

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Rain

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #8 'rain'

Summary: I have too many bad memories associated with it to like it anymore... Starsky POV

**Rain**

by Belladonna

Rain.

I have too many bad memories associated with it to like it anymore.

Ma always said that when it rains on a funeral, it means that the person to be buried hadn't wanted to die yet, that it hadn't been their time and that this was them crying.

It rained on the day of my Father's funeral.

It rained constantly in 'Nam.

Whenever Hutch went missing it never rained. I don't know what scared me more each time.

His being gone or the lack of rain.

Sometimes I wonder if it'll rain on my funeral when that day comes.


	12. Always too early

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Always too early

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, character death

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #8 'rain', sequel for „Rain"

Summary: When it rains on a funeral, it means the person being buried hadn't wanted to die yet... Hutch POV

**Always too early**

by Belladonna

It's raining.

All the others hide underneath their umbrellas. Not me. I'm letting the rain fall down on my face.

I'd always known that this day would come and that it'd be me looking down on him. Doesn't make it any easier for me though.

I can feel the heavy drops of water mingling with my tears and I think of him. I remember something Starsky once told me, how he'd sometimes wondered about this day.

Whether it would rain or not.

But even after almost forty wonderful years we've had together, I'd have been greatly surprised if it hadn't.


	13. What you're already having

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: What you're already having

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #4 'Savage Sunday'

Summary: I marvel at how they are still so deeply in love, even after so many years... Hutch POV

**What you're already having**

by Belladonna

I look at the Wilsons, sitting there, looking lost and just holding each other.

I marvel at how they're still deeply in love, even after so many years together. How they take care of each other, no matter the cost.

After the whole fiasco with Van I've grown weary of relationships. I keep losing myself in meaningless flings, no strings attached.

Seeing them together, I catch myself wondering whether someday I'd have someone who loves me that much, does everyting for me like they do for each other.

And then I look over to Starsky and realize, I already have.


	14. A special gift

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: A special gift

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: triple drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #10 'mother'

Summary: I wasn't happy with his choice... Starsky's mom POV

**A special gift**

by Belladonna

When my David told me that he wanted to join the police academy to become a policeman like his father I wasn't happy with this.

For good reasons.

I pleaded with him, begged him to choose something else. I had already lost my husband, his father to this job, I didn't want to lose him as well and have to live with the fear again that one day the call would come. The call I had been dreading and where somebody I'd never met would tell me that my Davey had been killed.

But he was determined to become a cop, to make a difference and help others. I knew it tore him apart, he didn't want to do this without my consent for his choice. I couldn't bear to see him unhappy so I had relented and given him my blessing.

And now I am so proud sitting here in the audience and watching him there, standing with his classmates, in his dress uniform and with such a happy smile on his face. I've never seen him this happy before and I realized that he really could do it, make that difference he had wanted with his choice.

Still, I can't help it, I feel a great sadness and pain in my heart when I look at him. He looks so much like his father, the same light in his eyes and the same determination.

For his graduation I've decided to give him something special. I will give him his father's rings to wear however he likes to. I know he'll hold them dear and they will serve as a reminder for him to be careful when he goes out there, not to take any unnecessary risks.

They should always be there to remind him of his own mortality.


	15. A special dinner

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: A special dinner

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: triple drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #10 'mother', sequel for „A special gift"

Summary: So this was it, this was the call I'd been dreading to get ever since he became a cop... Starsky's mom POV

**A special dinner**

by Belladonna

„Hello, Mrs. Starsky? This is Ken Hutchinson, David's partner..."

So this was it. The call. The one I'd been dreading to get ever since my Davey became a police officer. I knew it would come sooner or later, but I'd always hoped that it would be never. Only it doesn't work that way, I'd learned that the hard way with his father.

I felt my knees buckle slightly and I had to sit down. My heart felt like somebody grabbed it with icy cold hands and I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be, it couldn't be happening. Not my little boy, not when he still was so young, had so much dreams left.

I wasn't sure my voice was still there when I answered him. I didn't need to hear what he would tell me, I knew the words already, the meaningless talk that essentially would only mean pain, no matter that it had been meant to ease it. At least it wouldn't come from somebody I'd never met. It didn't make it easier, but to hear them from a familiar face felt almost like a relief to me.

Still, I didn't want to hear it, not when after my husband I would also now have lost my son. I would have lost them both to their jobs. Even my painful past experience couldn't have prepared me for what I'd be feeling now.

Nothing could have prepared me for what Ken would tell me next.

„It's like this, well I wanted to do something nice for Starsky. He's had a rough time recently and I thought maybe I'd cook him dinner or something. You wouldn't have by any chance the recipe for his favourite dish? I think he called it once the 'Paul Muni Special'. Mrs. Starsky? Are you all right?"


	16. of a beautiful friendship

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: ...of a beautiful friendship

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: double drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: long version of the posted challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #12 'burgeoning', apologies for abducting this famous phrase

Summary: Everything has its place, at the right time...

**...of a beautiful friendship**

by Belladonna

In this world we live in, everything is meant to be just as it is. All things will happen for a reason, the game pieces put on their predetermined places.

And with the characters in the right place, just at the right time to change everything.

Meet David Starsky, a disillusioned soldier coming home from a war he'd realized too late he should have never volunteered for. An angry young man, fed up with the turn his life has taken, a long way from home and looking for a new meaning in life.

Just one step away from meeting his destiny.

Meet Ken Hutchinson, the college drop-out in search of his dream, despite having what he'd always thought it to be at home already. A golden boy with the bright future planned, without ever having had a say in it and trying to break free of this gilded cage, making a difference.

He'll lose everything by making this choice.

And now they'll meet for the first time, two men who couldn't have been more different, thrown together by the fates as roommates at the police academy.

They immediately knew that this would be the burgeoning of a beautiful friendship.


	17. The gun

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: The gun

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: double drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: inspired by a drabble from vedette_ciel called „Lady's Lament" (.com/me_and_thee_), challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #7 'gun'

Summary: This is why I can keep it... Hutch POV

**The gun**

by Belladonna

Guns.

They kill people, destroy lives. Cold dead steel that has the power to hurt so many, not just the one who's gotten hit but also the ones which are left behind. Innocent bystanders caught up in the crossfire of endless pain and devastation. Carelessly, guns are used sometimes without a second thought.

As a police officer, a man of the law, I have always carried mine for the protection of innocents. I have used it for that.

But now I am the one caught by that crossfire, feeling the pain that a gun can cause firsthand.

Van is dead, killed with my own gun. And I got blamed for doing it.

So why did I keep the gun, will use it again?

Because with this happening I've realized something about guns, I'd never known before.

They are only a tool. In the end it ultimately isn't the gun that causes all that suffering, but the person pulling the trigger.

It's not the gun's fault that Van is dead. But with it, I brought the one down who was responsible.

That's why I can keep it, even knowing that I might be the one responsible for somebody else's pain again.


	18. The snitch

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: The snitch

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #11 'Huggy'

Summary: You're Starsky's snitch, aren't you?

**The snitch**

by Belladonna

„You're Starsky's snitch, aren't you?"

It wasn't the first time someone had accused me of this. And not the first time that had come from somebody I considered a friend.

It hurts to hear these words, especially from somebody I'd trusted like family. And it ain't true. I ain't no snitch. Never was, never will be. Those people betray their principles, sell out their soul. And I ain't doing that, ever.

Why am I helping Starsky? Why do I keep feeding him information?

Because I don't break my principles by telling him, I follow them.

And because Starsky's my friend.


	19. Disco Cab

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Disco Cab

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #13 'Death Ride', inspired by a blooper from the episode concerning the car chase scene in the taxi

Summary: Wanna take a ride in my disco cab?

**Disco Cab**

by Belladonna

„Hutch, where are you?"

-"I'm sitting right behind you."

„But where'd you go?"

-"Been sitting here for the whole ride, sweating like a pig. Is there no working airconditioning?"

„Probably the dark leather seats heating up this much."

-"What dark leather seats?"

„You're gone again and it's getting old, you know?"

-"Haven't gone anywhere, all the heat must've turned your brain into mush."

„Well, the seats _are_ dark, that much I can see, just you who isn't sitting on them."

-"Still here and the seats aren't that dark. With all your mirages, have you actually seen that car following us?"


	20. Through a father's eyes

Author's notes: I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews. The reply function makes my stupid computer freeze, but they are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for them.

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Through a father's eyes

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: double drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #15 'Hutchinson'

Summary: Am I proud of my son?

**Through a father's eyes**

by Belladonna

There he stands. Graduating from the Police Academy, in full uniform.

Against my express wishes, I might say. To follow his dream. Never once thinking about how this would affect me.

I have to admit, he looks happy though.

Am I happy?

Not at all. This isn't the profession I'd have chosen for Kenneth, completely unacceptable for a Hutchinson. But it was his decision.

Do I agree with that?

How could I? When it went against my plans for his future career. He'll be in close contact with junkies, murderers and other scum. His mother will be worrying about him every day, already does.

And for all that, he's thrown away everything else.

His college degree in medicine, when I had high hopes for him to take over my practice one day. Even his marriage, though they were having troubles before.

All for this idea, that he can somehow make a difference. He could've done that as a doctor, with less danger for himself.

You're asking if I'm happy with his choice. No, I firmly believe that he could've done better. But he's chosen this life, no matter the cost.

Am I proud of my son? I never once wasn't.


	21. Victim of changes

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Victim of changes

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: R

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: double drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #15 'Hutchinson', pre-series

Summary: Change has come over her, she doesn't see me anymore...Hutch POV

**Victim of changes**

by Belladonna

When I first met her, I felt like she'd enchanted me, put me under her spell. I knew that she would be the one I had searched for my whole life.

It was love at first sight and I thought that nothing could ever change my feelings for her.

She was like the sun for me, radiant and shining when she'd smile at me, the light of my life. Her kisses tasted sweeter than the sweetest honey and I couldn't get enough of her.

The day she officially became Mrs. Kenneth Hutchinson was the happiest day of my life. Everything was perfect and I'd dreamed of our future. It looked so promising, beckoned us to greet it with open arms, our future life filled my heart with happiness and our future children's voices were the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard in my mind.

But now, three years later, everthing has turned sour. Darkness has crept upon the happy dream, swallowed it whole. Her once shining light now burns me and her kisses have turned to ash in my mouth.

The sound of our future children, drowned within scathing remarks, stillborn.

My once perfect dream has become my perfect nightmare.


	22. Scream for me

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Scream for me

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: R

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #14 'scream', missing scene for „Bloodbath", warning: images of torture

Summary: He never screamed...

**Scream for me**

by Belladonna

Starsky never screamed.

Through everything the followers of Marcus threw at him he remained silent.

He didn't make a sound when they hit him.

He bit back the pain as the knife made its way down his chest, drawing blood from shallow cuts over his stomach, hurting like hell.

He swallowed down his frustration as his body betrayed him, hanging limply in his restraints from the wall. Humiliated.

Starsky didn't scream, endured all their inflicted torture in silence.

Only when he was alone again, safely in his cell with his captors gone, he allowed his body its long denied release.


	23. Didn't mean to

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Didn't mean to

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: R

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #10 'mother', missing scene for „The Crying Child", warning: images of child abuse

Summary: Don't cry, it'll only make it worse

**Didn't mean to**

by Belladonna

„_Don't cry, it'll only make it worse."_

The words he keeps silently repeating are his mantra. They help him. He barely feels the sting of the leather belt on his back anymore.

„_I should've listened. My fault."_

Just like always, the pain suddenly stops and he is enveloped in a hug, feels warm tears on his cheek that aren't his own, hears the softly murmured words.

„I'm sorry little Guy. But you shouldn't make me angry. You understand that, don't you."

He understands, looking up with his huge brown eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him.

„I love you, Mommy."


	24. The first time

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: The first time

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #13 'Death Ride'

Summary: It was the first time, but wouldn't remain the last... Hutch POV

**The first time**

by Belladonna

They'd gotten us good. Sent us out on a wild ride with that undercover cop posing as the daughter, used us as a decoy.

It stunk.

Granted, the lady had been a pretty decoy, but a decoy nonetheless. It hadn't been necessary to pull that one, betraying us, putting our lives at risk that way.

Looking back, that had been the first time they'd given us the finger like this, Starsky and myself.

It wouldn't be the last time as we were to find out over the years.

But we've always given them back as good as we got. Twofold.


	25. Snowstorm

Apologies for the delay in updating this, it seems like my computer and my health have both been conspiring against me *sigh* But I'm in the process of typing up and editing some more, so there should be updates soon again.

----------------------------------------------------

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Snowstorm

Gen or Slash: gen/slash

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, humor

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #17 'Snowstorm'

Summary: Stay tuned...

**Snowstorm**

by Belladonna

Next week on Starsky & Hutch – Snowstorm.

Stay tuned as we watch our two dashing heroes get caught in the wilderness, a lone cabin in the woods with an unyielding storm of hail and ice trapping them inside. With no hope of a swift rescue, they have no other choice but to share body heat to stay alive.

Will they survive the storm or die there? And more importantly, will their experience have changed their friendship forever as hidden feelings are revealed ...

Wait a minute, what do you mean it's not about real snow but a boring old drug raid instead?


	26. A simple answer

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: A simple answer

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #19 'Captain Dobey'

Summary: You're asking me, why was I doing it?... Dobey POV

**A simple answer**

by Belladonna

I've always protected them as good as I could, bent the rules for them to the verge of breaking and always had their backs. No matter what.

You're asking me, why? Why did I stick my head out for them, when they kept playing pranks on me, were alone responsible for every single grey hair on my head, the fortune my pharmacist made with all the anti acids I've bought? You want to know why I'm still doing it for them?

Seems like such a complicated question for the simple answer I'm about to give you.

Because they're my boys.


	27. The truth I cannot tell

Thank you so much to my one loyal reviewer ece23, you're feedback makes me a happy writer. So here's more drabbles for you (and anyone else reading and being too shy to leave a review *hint*)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: The truth I can not tell

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, missing scene

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #22 'The Fix'

Summary: He's a junkie! ... Hutch POV

**The truth I can not tell**

by Belladonna

„He's a junkie!"

No, I'm not! I want to scream it out loud, tell him that it's not true what he says. It cannot be.

But I can't seem to get my tongue working, bring these words over my lips.

Because the terrifying truth is, that it might be actually true now. I'm not sure anymore, of nothing. They made sure of that. Everything has changed.

All I can do is remain silent, shivering with pain in Starsky's arms, as he holds me, trusting that he'll keep me safe, protect me. He'll tell them the truth. Something I can not.


	28. Numb

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Numb

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: double drabble, AU missing scene

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #18 'numb', it's Sweet Revenge related but as canon is, it might be considered an AU missing scene for the episode

Summary: When they told me that I'd never be able to work as a police officer again, I felt like I'd been punched in the gut... Starsky POV

**Numb**

by Belladonna

When they told me I'd never be able to work as a police officer again, I felt like I'd been punched in the gut.

This simply couldn't be true, it couldn't. It was my life, being a police officer was all I'd ever wanted to be. All that I am.

Still, the initial feeling of displacement aside, I felt nothing upon hearing the news the doctors had for me, my soul gone completely numb.

It was the repercussions of those words that truly threw me off balance.

I would never be able to work with Hutch again, not in my condition. Which was something that wouldn't change. Ever.

But who would have his back if I couldn't? Who would protect him on the streets, ride with him, rile him about his strange eating habits and whatnot?

I would never return to Metro to be his partner again, be his other half there like he was to me.

I was so much in shock, disturbed and severely distressed about the fact that I'd never be Hutch's partner again that through all this, this terrifiying cold settling itself deep inside, I didn't even notice the complete loss of feeling below my waist.


	29. For an audience of one

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: For an audience of one

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: inspired by a song title from David Soul called 'Playing to a audience of one'

Summary: Why to I keep the role up... Hutch POV

**For an audience of one**

by Belladonna

Why do I keep the role up, why do I continue playing Hutch? The Hutch everybody wants from me?

Expects to see?

Expects me to be?

The one I am not.

Has he become such a fundamental part of me, that I can't stop? Cannot turn him off, even when instead of all the others, it's just Starsky I'm with? The only one I don't need to fool.

Why do I still pretend to be _him_, that everything is like it should be, this happy facade I've perfected when it's only an audience of one I'm performing in front of?


	30. Hindsight

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Hindsight

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #22 'The Fix'

Summary: I knew hindsight was a bitch... Hutch POV

**Hindsight**

by Belladonna

I knew hindsight was a bitch, just never thought I'd get to meet her.

I shouldn't have taken off my gun. I knew Jeanie was in trouble, though she didn't tell me what kind. Should've been prepared for something, but they managed to take me by surprise.

One should be safe in his own home, I didn't bother wearing my gun. No matter how much Starsky's jokeing about it, I don't _always_ wear it.

A mistake in judgement I'm paying for.

As the blows are raining down on me, I'm promising myself to never again go anywhere without my gun.


	31. A familiar embarassment

Author's note: I'm so sorry for my long absence and the lack of updates. I barely avoided needing surgery on my back and have been sick for a while, couldn't do anything on the computer or at all that included sitting on the computer. I want to thank my three faithful readers ece23, prolixius5 and janet brown for their always kind reviews and I hope you'll like this update makes up for the long wait.

* * *

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: A familiar embarassment

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: double drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #28 'Simonetti' since it became a double

Summary: Know that feeling when your family embarasses you?

**A familiar embarassment**

by Belladonna

Know that feeling when your family embarasses you, most popularly in front of people you'd like to make an impression to? I'm very familiar with that feeling, intimately so. Whether I want or not. My parents made sure of that.

By giving me a brother.

When we were little, he reorganized my underwear one day so it was color coordinated. Caught him doing it and I was so shocked about the fact that he went through my underwear that the color reorganization didn't even register at first. Bet he does that today still. Though as long as he keeps his hands off mine, who cares.

He's so anal, bet if you'd put a stick of coal inside him, it'll turn into diamond.

When I started my studies at business school, I didn't want anybody to find out about him. It was bad enough getting beat up in high school for what he did, no matter how much I'd changed my appearance. Didn't want that idiot ruin my career before it even began. To hide him, to hide any relation to him I even took our mother's maiden name, Bates.

Should be enough to hide the fact that he's my twin.


	32. Kinda grows on you

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Kinda grows on you

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #28 'Simonetti'

Summary: He kinda grows on you... Dryden POV

**Kinda grows on you **

by Belladonna

What an asshole.

My first thought when that whitebread introduced himself. Supposed to be my new partner.

Anal to the core and seriously, that's gotta be the worst perm I've ever seen on top of his ugly mug. Have you seen what's living on his head? Screams homemade perm gone bad.

Told him that as well.

Whaddaya know, the idiot had balls.

„Hey, I've paid a good 20 bucks for it, so that makes it the least a bad _professional_ perm."

Kinda broke the ice, y'know?

And he grows on you.

True, so does mold.

But he's got better hair.


	33. Toss of the coin

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Toss of the coin

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #28 'Simonetti'

Summary: Funny, how one simple decision can have such an impact... Simonetti POV

**Toss of the coin **

by Belladonna

Funny, how one simple decision can have such an impact on your life.

I've always wanted to become a police officer. Putting criminals away has been my dream job, weeding out the bad apples and the worms causing them to go bad on the force.

I'm in IA and I love my job.

I know it's not the same with everybody else where I'm concerned. Not exactly a popular job but I don't care.

I couldn't imagine doing anything else.

Still, sometimes I wonder how my life would've turned out if I'd gone to business school like my parents wanted.


	34. The Christmas Special

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: The Christmas Special

Gen or Slash: slash

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, humor

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: written for the annual S&H advent calendar from the me_and_thee_100 drabble challenge, using prompt „Christmas"

Summary: It's the annual Christmas Special

**The Christmas Special**

by Belladonna

Next week on Starsky & Hutch, it's the big Christmas Special.

Look forward to a wonderful episode with...

What do you mean there's no Christmas Special? No spiking of the eggnog by Huggy, no Dobey dressed up as Santa, no sweet scene underneath the mistletoe for the boys? No tender kiss?

That's it, I quit!

Oh, so there is something Christmas-y next week, just not like that?

No Santa Dobey, no mistletoe. You sure that's a real Christmas episode?

Fine, I'll announce that one instead. Still, I think they could've at least given us that mistletoe kiss. It's Christmas, damnit.


	35. Normal ain't what it used to be

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Normal ain't what it used to be

Gen or Slash: slash

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #29 'normal'

Summary: It ain't normal...

**Normal ain't what it used to be**

by Belladonna

„It ain't normal."

-"Says who?"

„Says everybody."

-"Just proves that everbody knows jack. How can what we have not be normal?"

„You're right, it's just. I've heard them talking again, saying that it ain't normal for us to be that close. That we're all over each other so much, we might as well get a place together."

-"Is that an offer?"

„What? No! Not at this point in our relationship. Now _that_ would get them thinking."

-"Since when have you ever given a shit 'bout what everybody thinks?"

„If you put it that way...c'mere Dryden and kiss me again."


	36. My first love

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: My first love

Gen or Slash: slash

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #25 'music'

Summary: It's just like the song says...Hutch POV

**My first love **

by Belladonna

It's just like the song says. Music was my first love.

From the moment I'd seen to when I finally held it in my hands, I knew I'd never love anything more than this guitar.

When I'd met Van even she couldn't break the hold that sleek body of polished wood had on me. This pure emotion I felt whenever my fingers gently caressed the strings. Nothing else could do that for me.

I really thought I'd loved her, but the music was stronger. It didn't allow anybody else to have a place in my heart.

Until I met him.


	37. Getting it right

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Getting it right

Gen or Slash: gen/slash

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, humor

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #30 'Pariah'

Summary: Okay, we can start taping the commerical...

**Getting it right**

by Belladonna

„Stay tuned for another gripping episode called Pariah... Waitaminute we're not getting Indians, are we?"

-"Not for another few episodes at least."

„Oh, goodie! Tell me what's this one about, so I can get it right this time."

-"It's about Starsky shooting somebody and getting the cold shoulder."

„But Hutch will comfort him, right?"

-"Erm, yeah. He's on his side. Oh, there's a psycho killing people if Starsky doesn't resign."

„Okay, I get it, start taping... Get ready for some action with a psycho on the loose, Starsky against the department and tender comfort scenes with Hutch at his back."


	38. You can't do that

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: You can't do that

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, humor

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: This has been inspired a tiny bit by Torchwood's COE, challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #35 'Kill Huggy Bear'

Summary: Are you crazy? You can't do that...

**You can't do that **

by Belladonna

I saw this week's script. Are you crazy? We're only eight episodes into season one, you cannot kill one of the main characters.

He's not? Oh, so that makes it easier for you? He's in the credits, a very much main character. The fans love him! You can't just kill him off! This is so...unfair.

Why am I laying into you? You're a fucking writer on the show. Also the only one whose number I have.

He doesn't die? Simply getting threatened, a bit roughed up?

I can live with that. But no killing of the Bear, you dig?


	39. The belt

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: The belt

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #21 'belt'

Summary: Hey, Hutch. What's that?

**The belt**

by Belladonna

„Hey, Hutch. What's that?"

-"A belt, what's it look like, Starsk?"

„I can see that. But you're usually not wearing one and I don't think I've ever seen you wear _this one_ before."

-"Oh, I have. You just haven't seen me doing it I guess. I usually keep it in my closet at home, get it out once a year."

„Is that why you're wearing it today?"

-"Yes. I'm wearing it as a reminder of my brother, it was his."

„But you don't have a brother, Hutch. Or at least you've never mentioned having one before."

-"I've _had_ a brother."


	40. A love story

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: A love story

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #37 'Fifi'

Summary: He noticed me, he really noticed me... Fifi POV

**A love story**

by Belladonna

This doesn't happen to girls like me. Guys like him don't talk to girls like me either

But the blond god from next door asked me, Fifi, to help with his housework.

I barely squeaked out yes.

He noticed me! I noticed him from the moment he'd moved in. That's his way of getting to know me, I'm sure. Or why would he trust a stranger with his underwear?

This is it. He wants to go out with me. He just hasn't found a right way to ask me, uses this instead. But it will come. And I'll say yes.


	41. What's your childhood trauma?

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: What's your childhood trauma?

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #34 'Holidays'

Summary: When Ken was little, he loved Christmas...

**What's your childhood trauma?**

**Or the true story why Hutch doesn't like Christmas**

by Belladonna

When Ken was little, he loved Christmas. Decorating the tree, everything. Thought that'd never change. Not even when he found out Santa wasn't real but his grandfather.

Young Ken also loved the theater. He was excited when he was chosen for a role on the Christmas play. Wasn't a big role but an important one.

He kept practising it, everywhere. Felt ready, knew the words by heart. Was ready for his moment to shine.

When the time came, he froze. Mind empty, the theater filled.

He barely managed to get out the words, badly stuttered.

„Here comes Santa Claus, now."


	42. Three little words

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Three little words

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: triple drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #27 'glow'

Summary: She's been looking so wonderful lately, almost like she's glowing...Hutch POV

**Three little words**

by Belladonna

Vanessa has been looking so wonderful lately, it's almost like she's glowing.

I can't help but wonder if there's a reason for it, especially with the way Van has been acting. She said she wanted to talk to me about something tonight, something important. And she has been sick the past few mornings, putting it down to some kind of stomach bug.

Maybe it is. But maybe not and instead my fondest wish will come true.

I've never looked forward to coming home from shift like I've done so today. Even my partner noticed me being strangely happy for no reason, grinning all day. I didn't want to tell him the true reason for it, not yet.

But I am, happy that is. Finally something good happened in my life, or is about to happen in a couple of months and I'm so exited at the prospect of becoming a father.

Admittedly, I'm also a little scared as well. But Van and I will make wonderful parents. Our son or daughter will have everything he or she should ever wish for. In my mind I'm already picturing how beautiful he or she will be, with Van's beautiful smile and my eyes. The baby'll be a perfect combination of the best of both of us.

I have a little bounce in my step, flying up the stairs to our apartment and I can see that Van is still in the kitchen. I had expected her to greet me, especially tonight but maybe she hasn't heard me coming in.

I step up to her, putting my arms around her waist, fingers resting on her stomach but she turns away, tells me we have to talk. That she has to tell me someting.

I'm smiling, knowing already what she'll say.

That she's pregnant.


	43. Four little words

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Four little words

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: triple drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #27 'glow', sequel/miror piece to „Three little words".

Summary: I have to tell him...Vanessa POV

**Four little words**

by Belladonna

I have to tell him.

This can't go on any longer, it's not good for both of us.

I know I've been sick recently and put it to a stupid stomach bug. Denying the truth.

I even lost a couple of pounds. Which isn't a bad thing when you're a model like me. But not healthy.

As the situation is, I can't blame it on a bug anymore. Because things have been going on like this for too long. It has to stop.

Maybe I have to face the fact that it might be the worry that's making me sick.

Worry about Ken.

Every time the phone rings, I'm dreading to pick it up, for fear it'll be my call to come to the hospital, that he's been injured. Every night until he's home, until he kisses me and pulls me in his arms, I fear that it isn't him coming up the stairs but his Captain, telling me that he's dead.

I did my best to support him, but I can't live like this anymore.

I told him we needed to talk tonight but I don't want to hurt him.

This isn't the life I'd thought we'd have when we married and it's only gotten worse after he became a cop.

I've tried to figure how to tell him, but I'm no closer to finding the right words, even after a week.

I have no choice, it's going to hurt. Both of us. No matter what.

He's looking so hopeful, eyes glowing with delight as he jumps out of the car. I can see him through the kitchen window, hear him coming through the door. I know I will destroy that soon with four little words.

„I want a divorce."

I can see the light in his eyes die.


	44. Dancing Queen

Notes: Thank you so much both to ece23 and prolixius5 for the kind reviews on the recent drabbles. I'm truly glad you liked them and still are enjoying the drabbles.

I'm right now going through my harddrive/notebook copying and editing so health issues aside (which is good at the moment *keeps fingers crossed*), there should be more soon.

* * *

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Dancing Queen

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #33 'dance', missing scene for „Discomania"

Summary: I don't dance...

**Dancing Queen**

by Belladonna

I don't dance.

Not for lack of skill. More a lack of interest – of men wanting to dance with me.

But I'm good. Not like that poor guy looking like an electrocuted chicken on the dancefloor. Definitely needs some lessons, other than that, he's pretty cute.

See that curly-haired guy? Now he _can _dance, nothing awkward about him. I'd love to get sweaty with him.

Bummer on both accounts. They'd asked me, sure.

About some guy.

If all they'd wanted to dance with were guys, they should've danced with each other. At least curly could've taught blondie some moves.


	45. Dancing

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Dancing

Gen or Slash: slash

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #33 'dance',

Summary: I can't help but wonder... Starsky POV

**Dancing**

by Belladonna

We've had an exhausting week behind us.

But I can't sleep, our last case still on my mind. Could we have ended like them? One partner killing the other, after so many years? Together in every way but one? Because one of them finally snapped?

I'm happy having found the courage to tell Hutch how I feel, relived that my feelings were returned.

Smiling, I feel even in sleep, he unconsciously tightens his grip around me. Maybe thinking the same.

I can't help but wonder, why we kept dancing around each other when we could've had this all the time.


	46. Entertainment Tonight

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Entertainment Tonight

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, humor

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: alightly altered but inspired by a personal experience watching Bloodbath for the first time, challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #32 'Simon Marcus'

Summary: Welcome to an exclusive look behind the scenes...

**Entertainment Tonight**

by Belladonna

Welcome to an exclusive look behind the scenes of your favourite show on television. We're here to get a chance of watching the crew at work for the latest episode of Starsky&Hutch.

Todays shot will be at a warehouse where Hutch finds the followers of a crazed cult leader that have taken Starsky hostage in exchange for their imprisoned leader, hoping they can tell him where they're keeping his partner.

What the...?

Why are they chanting about semen? I thought this wasn't the shooting of the porn version but the real show?

Oh, his name is _Simon_. My bad.


	47. Fisherman's Friend

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Fisherman's friend

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, humor

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #39 'The Bait'

Summary: Another week, another episode teaser...

**Fisherman's Friend**

by Belladonna

„Stay tuned for another gripping episode called „The Bait". Don't miss the boys go undercover as flashy businessmen trying to get their feet into a new town, new territory. Watch them baiting drug dealers who are also involved with ...cars? What the...? Drugs and cars?"

-"It's a metaphor for child prostitutes. Go on, you're doing great."

„See their actionfilled stakeout at the beach promenade, engrossed in fascinating discussions over the best blinkers, hooks and bait pretending to fish? Are you sure that this actually is the right text? Fishing, really? Oh, the action, the suspense..."

-"And it started so well."


	48. I feel so good

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: I feel so good...

Gen or Slash: slash unrequited

Rating: R

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, missing scene

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #18 'numb', missing scene for „Starsky vs. Hutch", inspired by a song from Rob Zombie

Summary: Is it possible to feel that good that you feel nothing at all? Hutch POV

**I feel so good...**

by Belladonna

Is it possible to feel that good, you feel nothing at all? That everything feels completely numb?

I'd never thought that possible but tonight I'm beginning to understand that there's a little truth in that sentiment after all.

I knew Starsky loves her, told me so himself earlier. What am I doing here then?

Maybe it's because I love him so much, this is the only way for me to be close to him. Closer than otherwise possible for he doesn't love me the way I love him.

Still, as I'm pounding into her, I feel nothing.

Not even guilt.


	49. Fixing it

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Fixing it

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #22 'The Fix'

Summary: How the hell can this be fixed...Starsky POV/Hutch POV

**Fixing it**

by Belladonna

As I hold him, murmuring words of comfort to my shivering partner, currently puking his guts out, all I feel is how glad I am I've found him.

That he's safe now. Everything's alright.

But all I can think of is, how the hell am I gonna fix this?

His hands are around me, my safe haven of sanity in this jumbled mess.

I know everything will be alright. Even though right now I feel dying would be the easier way out, he'll be there through this, keeping me sane and sound.

I know he'll be able to fix me.


	50. At its end

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: At its end

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, missing scene

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #31 'fire', missing scene for „The Set-Up"

Summary: Its fate would be becoming a burnt out skeleton of charred metal...Hutch POV

**At its end**

by Belladonna

Flames engulf everything, destroy what once was something beautiful.

Eating through the body of the car, metal screaming, leather seats melting.

It didn't deserve this.

I was shocked when the car exploded, died a horrible death in fire and heat. Didn't want to look, yet couldn't turn my eyes away from the carnage. The Torino's fate would be becoming a burnt out skeleton of charred metal.

Never liked the car as much as he did. But while it just hurt me to watch its forceful demise, I cannot imagine how it must be for him, seeing his beloved car die.


	51. Sucking me dry

Author's notes: Yes, remember me? *waves* I guess it's been a while since the last update and I blame it solely on personal reasons I needed to deal with to feel better (that, and the constant pain in my back/leg that takes it's sweet time to go away *sigh*). Let's just say that it involves taking pills in order to feel better and leave it at that, shall we?

But I am feeling better now and I hope to update much more regularly now (I also hope you're still with me).

Hope you're enjoying the update. Bella

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: Sucking me dry

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: PG

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #7 'gun', inspired by a situation just like this

Summary: You're sucking me dry, you know that? Hutch POV

**Sucking me dry**

by Belladonna

„You're sucking me dry, you know that? Ah, I bet you do, and you're doing this on purpose. Milking me to the last drop.

And you're all doing with a smile. Yeah, you can wipe that dirty shit-eating grin right off your face. You're always taking and taking, until nothing's left inside me to give anymore and it makes you happy, doesn't it? Oh, I know you're happy, don't you dare denying it. Greedy bastard."

Hutch sighed but admitted defeat to the inevitable as he put the gun back, paid the indecently high bill and left the gas station.


	52. And whose fault is that?

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: And whose fault is that?

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, humor

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: missing scene for „The Game", just a little on the crack-y side, might not be the two persons you'd expect.

Summary: You let him get away...

**And whose fault ís that?**

by Belladonna

„You let him get away!"

-"I did not."

„Don't see him anywhere on the back seat, cuffed, ready to be booked at Metro. Do you? No, you don't. Because you let him get away."

-"But it wasn't my fault."

„Yeah, suuure."

-„Not like you've done your part either in this."

„Don't try and foist that on me, pal. Your turn to drive. If I'd been there..."

-"You'd have what, caught him yourself? How'd you have done that without hands? Arrest him with your shiny red-white paint?"

„At least I wouldn't have broken down in the chase like you did."


	53. Streetwear

Author: BellaDonna

Title: Streetwear

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, humor, crack

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #40 'shoes', just a little on the crack-y side

Summary: You know what I've always wondered...

**Streetwear**

by Belladonna

„You know what I've always wondered?"

-"Please enlighten us."

„How someone, who drives such an abomination for a car, can wear such nice shoes."

-"Jealous much?"

„Of the car? Please! Why would I be jealous of such a hunk of scrap-metal on wheels... Oh, you mean the shiny shoes? Nope, not jealous at all."

-"Bet you'd love it to be shiny yourselves, soft dark leather instead of plain blue synthetic fiber."

„I like what I am just fine. Just 'cause you're Hutch's shoes don't mean you need to be acting all prissy about it. We're cult sneakers. So there."


	54. In another man's shoes

Author: BellaDonna

Story Title: In another man's shoes

Gen or Slash: gen

Rating: G

Complete or WIP: complete

Category: drabble, humor

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them to create a story for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #40 'shoes', maybe a little bit inspired by the movie

Summary: Going undercover, walking in another man's shoes can be fun... Starsky POV

**In another man's shoes**

by Belladonna

Going undercover, it always gives me such a rush. The adrenaline, this feeling that you can do anything, no consequences whatsoever.

Of course, dressing up, pretending to be somebody else was something I'd always liked, even when I was little. Just ask Ma. She even has the pictures to prove it somewhere.

Getting into character is important. Sure, to dress like the part as well, but it's nothing without the role, the inside story of this other person you're pretending to be.

Walking in somebody else's shoes for a while can be fun.

If only they weren't ruining my instep.


End file.
